Good Morning, Beautiful
by malfoyXgrangerXsnape
Summary: Everyone is paired up to try and get house unity. Chapter 1 up
1. Prolouge

Good Morning Beautiful

By: Steve Holy

Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day

I didn't see the light  
I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
But since you came along  
I can face the dawn  
Cause I know you'll be there

Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day

I'll never worry  
If it's raining outside  
Cause in here with you girl  
The sun always shines

Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day, yeah

A good morning beautiful...day

Good morning beautiful  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful  
Good morning beautiful  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful day  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, asked me to remind everyone that the going into the Forest is forbidden. Now enjoy the feast." Hogwarts' headmaster Albus Dumbledore said as he sat down and food magically appeared on the plates in front of everyone in the Great Hall.

After everyone had eaten he stood back up.

"Will the prefects please show the first years where the dorms are. I would like to see all the 7th years up at the front please."

There was a great sound of bustling as the prefects tried to be heard over all the other prefects to show the first years where they would be staying for the next 7 years, and the 7th year students all found their way to the front table.

"Every year we hold a bet. We have created as assignment, which changes every year, to see who can change the most over the course of the year. Those two people, of different houses, add 250 points to their house total. This year we have decided to use a part of the castle that hasn't been used much in the last several years to make this easier." Dumbledore said turning to a woman standing next to him. "Now, Minerva, if you will please explain this years assignment."

"Of course, Professor. This year we will be pairing you up with someone of a different house and you will be living with them during the course of the school year. You will be sharing a dorm, not in the same room, however you will be sharing a bathroom. You will be partners with this person until the end of the school year when we decide who has changed the most."

The 7th years turned to each other and whispered excitedly, about who they wanted as a partner.

"Now, we have thought these partners over carefully and believe that the people you are paired up with will give you the best amount of change. The list of dorms will be posted on the door of the Great Hall after everyone has gotten their bags from their dorms. You are excused."

When everyone had returned the list of partners poped up on the door.

_The following pairs of people are who you will be living with for the remainder of the year._

_Abbott, Hannah - 501_

_Bones, Susan - 502_

_Boots, Terry - 503_

_Brocklehurst, Mandy - 504_

_Brown, Lavender - 505_

_Bulstrode, Millicent - 506_

_Finch-Flecthley, Justin - 507_

_Finnigan, Seamus - 501_

_Granger, Hermione - 508_

_Longbottom, Neville - 502_

_MacDougal, Morag - 507_

_Malfoy, Draco - 508_

_Parkinson, Pansy - 509_

_Patil, Padma - 506_

_Patil, Pavarti - 503_

_Potter, Harry - 504_

_Thomas, Dean - 509_

_Turpin, Lisa - 510_

_Weasley, Ronald - 510_

_Zabini, Blaise - 505_

They read the sign and then followed the staircase up to the 5th floor. When they got there they saw that Professor Dumbledore was already there waiting for them. They found their rooms and waited for Dumbledore to give them instructions on how to get into their rooms.

Draco Malfoy's POV

When I read that I was gonna be paired up with Granger I almost died. Because of two reasons. 1) I hate her. I can't stand her. 2) I love her.

I have loved her since we first got to this school but ever since that little conversation with Potter before the Sorting Ceremony, the stupid little trio has hated me. Of course, if I was them, I would hate me too. Sometimes I do hate me actually. But not most of the time.

Anyway so we walked up the stairs, me thinking about the beating I would probably get from my father for rooming with a mudblood, everybody else probably thinking about how they would live with their chosen partner. When we stopped in front of our doors I couldn't help but look over at Hermione. She had straightened her hair over the summer and it looked amazing. She, however, looked totally pissed that she had to room with me for the remainder of the year.

I don't know why but I followed her eyes to look at Professor Dumbledore. He had started telling us how to open our dorms.

"Both of you need to be at the door and you need to put your hands where the indentation of the hands are. Say the name of your partner at the same time and the door will open. Try it now." He instructed.

Just by looking at her I could tell that Hermione didn't want to be saying my name every time we went to get into the door. But she did it anyway.

"Draco Malfoy." She said at the same time I said "Hermione Granger." The door opened to reveal a dimly lit common room. We walked inside and the door shut behind us. Hermione walked over to the light switch to find that it wasn't on. The light was coming from a fire that was nearly burning out in the fireplace. She looked back and me and glared.


End file.
